A Successful Business Woman
A Successful Business Woman This story starts in a countryside where the woman born. Her name is Jenny Fang, and she was born in a small town in china in 1963. She doesn’t have a rich family, and she has one brother. She graduated from school, and left her hometown go to Beijing in china to start her dream life. It was not easy to live in Beijing or big city in China, however, she challenges herself to face all frustration and failures. At the end, she become a successful business woman as an idol in China. Fang, Jenny who was born in a family of four. Her parents are ordinary people, and don’t have enough money for Jenny and her brother. So they start to work when they are in high school. Jenny know if she doesn’t work, she can’t have money to spend on her clothes, and food. Jenny is a smart and beautiful girl, and she knows how to build a great relationship with people. Jenny has a lot of friends during her life. After she graduated from high school, she doesn’t choose to go to college. She decides to go to work and experience big city’s life in Beijing. The beginning of Jenny’s life in Beijing is not great than she thinks. Beijing is bustling, busy city, noisy, and many people. She loves it, because it is really different than her hometown very comfort. She tries different kind of jobs, and she doesn’t really enjoy her jobs. Finally, she finds travel corporation, she likes her to bring people travel around. At this time, her challenge is memorizing the location of tourist attractions, and good English speaking skills. Jenny conquer them, and do a good job on that. After 8 years when she is 27, Jenny has a chance to follow her company to immigrate to the US. She doesn’t want to lose this great opportunity, and she make decision to go to American. Of course, new immigrate is very difficult to start their life in different country with different culture, and different language. When Jenny come to America, she only has $5000 in her bank account. She needs to find a place to stay and fins a job to live. Jenny’s first job in the US is jewelry sale in SF Chinatown. She doesn’t want to work with Chinese because it doesn’t help her English. Her second Job is real estate agent in Century 21. She starts to learn English, and how to deal with American people. She wants have a privacy office in Century 21 which is only for vice president in real estate. She works so hard. 5 years later, she has her own privacy office, and become a vice president in Century 21. Fang, Jenny make over one million in 2008. She finally immigrates her parents to the US. Her life became so bright in the US. She became a winner of her life, a person away from home to work in Beijing, once again away from the national to the US.